Porque ella marca la diferencia
by Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock
Summary: Es una historia contada por Jasper, de como era su existencia antes de conocer a Alice, y como está cambio su "vida" y su mundo desde que la conocio en aquella cafeteria semivacia...


Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stefeny Mayer yo solo los utilizo para hacer una historia sin fines de Lucro.

Porque ella marca la Diferencia.

Hacia mucho tiempo, si es que para nosotros contaba, que vagaba por el mundo, me sentía perdido, varias décadas de guerras sin fin y de tanta matanza me habían dejado así, con un gran sentimiento de vacio en mi interior…

Desde antes de dejar a María ya sentía la necesidad de algo distinto, así que en cuanto Peter me conto que había un mundo diferente al que conocía, no lo pensé dos veces y me mache con el y con Charlotte; Tiempo después me di cuenta que aunque ya no había guerras a mi alrededor, seguían las matanzas y aunque eran simples humanos, el asesinarlos para saciar mi sed me dejaba el mismo sentimiento de vacio que las guerras, ya que gracias a mi "don" podía saber muy claramente lo que mi victima sentía: Admiración, miedo, lujuria, temor; y eso era algo que me confundía, al fin y al cabo lo poco que recuerdo de mi vida como humano me gustaba ayudar a las personas, por ese motivo había ingresado al ejercito, para ayudar a mi país y a mi gente…

El tiempo pasaba sin sentido para mí, hacia ya algún tiempo que me había separado de Peter y de Charlotte y había seguido mi camino… en el cual sabia que buscaba algo, pero por más que buscaba no lo encontraba, ya que ni yo mismo sabía en que consistía mi búsqueda… Así paso mucho tiempo, no sabría decir cuanto en realidad ya que solo me dedicaba a vagar y sobrevivir pese a que nunca antes me había fijado a quien asesinaba para alimentarme, tenia tiempo que había reducido mi cantidad de frecuencia de caza, además de utilizar mi don y alimentarme únicamente de personas cuyos sentimientos fueran obscuros y malvados… Así pasaba mi vida o mejor dicho existencia…

Por ahí de la década de los cuarentas vagaba sin rumbo por Philadelphia, y sin saber como ni cuando, me encontré con mi ángel salvador…

Tenia ya algún tiempo que no iba de caza, pero me encontraba tranquilo, así que sin pensarlo mucho y obedeciendo a un deseo que tenia desde hace algún tiempo "ser normal" o mínimo aparentarlo, me atrevería a entrar a un lugar publico, aparte tenia la escusa perfecta! Había tormenta y era de día, sabia que llamaría la atención si me quedaba bajo la lluvia, por lo que decidí cumplir mi pequeño capricho y me escondí del mal tiempo en una cafetería semivacía, tenia los ojos lo bastante obscuros para que nadie me descubriera, pero eso significaba también que tenia sed y eso me preocupaba un poco.

Ella estaba sentada en un banquillo de la barra, me estaba esperando por supuesto.   
- no pude evitar sonreír ante este recuerdo – Se bajo del banquillo en cuanto entre y vino directamente hacia mi.

Esa simple acción de ella me sorprendió demasiado, no estaba seguro de si pretendía atacarme o no, pero ella sonreía y las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes… Como se iban a parecer si me había criado entre emociones de odio y venganza.

**Me haz hecho esperar mucho tiempo** - Dijo ella en cuanto llego a mi lado.

**Lo siento señorita** – me escuche responder, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, como un buen caballero.

Mi ahora esposa me regalo una linda sonrisa al recordarlo, la cual yo devolví casi por instinto y continúe.

Tú me tendiste la mano y yo la tome sin detenerme a buscarle un significado a mis actos, pero sentí esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo.

Me volví para mirar a mi esposa y tomarla de la mano, ella embozo una gran sonrisa.

**Solo estaba aliviada, pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás **– Nos miramos mutuamente por un largo rato, enfrascados en los recuerdos de lo ocurrido aquel maravilloso día.

Después de tomar su mano, ella me guio afuera de la cafetería, posteriormente de "caminar" por un largo rato, llegamos a un pequeño apartamento situado afueras de la cuidad, nos detuvimos y vi como mi acompañante abría la puerta y me invitaba a pasar a su, supuse en aquel momento casa, en cuanto pase examine en lugar, ya que no es normal que nosotros tengamos un lugar donde vivir, y la verdad es que todo parecía tan tranquilo y tan ordenado que me quede en un estado de ensoñación imaginándome una vida así, no se cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado, hasta que de pronto sentí su mirada en mi, y percibía mucha curiosidad en esa chica tan hermosa

**Disculpe Señorita…? **– deje inconclusa mi frase al no saber su nombre

**Alice** – señaló ella sonriéndome extremadamente feliz. –** Y tu eres Jasper Whitlock, fuiste mayor del ejercito confederado, hasta que una noche conociste a tres hermosas mujeres y te convirtieron **– expreso con una gran sonrisa y mirándome a los ojos mi acompañante; Estaba impresionado ¿Como podía saber eso si apenas me conocía? Era algo increíble, pero mas sorprendente era el hecho de que por alguna razón no quisiera alejarme de ella ni un segundo. Ese fue el preciso memento en que tuve la certeza de que mi búsqueda había terminado, pues ella era todo lo que nunca, siquiera soñé tener conmigo.

Alice me conto su historia, sus visiones conmigo y como había decidido encontrarme, me hablo también de sus visiones acerca de la familia de Carlisle Cullen. Yo apenas daba crédito a que existiera esa posibilidad, pareciera que mi ángel sabia como me sentía al respecto de matar humanos, y me daba una solución antes siquiera de atreverme a contarle mi sentir, mas sin embargo ella estaba muy segura de si misma y me lleno de su optimismo, confianza y fuimos al encuentro con esta "familia" tan peculiar.

**Casi nos da algo del susto **– indicó mí ahora hermano Edward, quien puso los ojos en blanco antes de que yo pudiera explicar nada más. –** Emmett y yo nos habíamos alejado para cazar, y de pronto aparece Jasper cubierto de cicatrices de combate, llevando atrás a este monstruito **– continuo Edward a la vez que le deba un suave codazo a mi esposa, cosa que me disgustó un poco.

Era gracioso contemplar la escena– empezaba a decir – Alice saludaba a cada uno por su nombre, lo sabia todo y quería averiguar en que habitación podía instalarse; Mire nuevamente a mi amada esposa y nos reímos solidariamente, estábamos en armonía como un dúo de soprano y bajo.  
Cuando Edward llego a casa, encontró para su gran sorpresa que todas sus cosas estaban en la cochera.

**Tu habitación tenia las mejores vistas **– le respondió Alice encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo a Edward, cuando este descubrió quien era el responsable de que su cuarto, ya no fuera mas de él.

Así comenzó nuestra historia con los Cullen, poco tiempo después Carlisle nos informo a Alice y a mí que había arreglado nuestros papeles.

**De ahora en adelante, tu Alice, serás Alice Cullen y tus "hermanos" serán Edward y Emmett, En cuanto a ti, Jaspers eras Jasper Hale, hermano gemelo de Rosalie, ya que ambos tienen parecido físico, son rubios y tienen facciones similares **– Me explico Carlisle.

Alice estaba feliz y emanaba grandes cantidades de esta, era tanta su dicha y alegría, que le dio a Carlisle un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, este hecho hizo que despertara en mi un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado, el cual me hizo pensar por una fracción de segundo de deshacerme de Carlisle, por atreverse a estar así con mi esposa

**Tranquilo, Jasper, ella solo lo ve como a un padre **–dijo Edward, a la vez que sostenía fuertemente mi brazo, ya que de seguro había escuchado mi pensamiento de deshacerme de Carlisle, ante la actitud calmada pero expectante de mi hermano, me tranquilice y me puse a analizar mi nuevo sentimiento, me encontraba muy concentrado meditando en él, hasta que fui interrumpido.

**Jasper, mi amor que pasa? Y porque Edward no me quiere decir nada? **– Me pregunto mi esposa mirándome a los ojos preocupadamente.

**No es nada de que preocuparse cariño **– le conteste tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla, sabia de antemano que esta respuesta no seria suficiente y estaba listo para satisfacer su curiosidad, para lo que no estaba preparado fue para la ola de tristeza que ella sintió ante mi respuesta, y que a mi me dolió en lo mas profundo del alma… Yo había sido el causante de la tristeza de mi ángel, me acerque lentamente a donde ella se encontraba y la abrace dulcemente para consolarla, ella me devolvió el abrazo, estrechándome fuertemente a su cuerpo, (tanto que de haber sido humano me hubiera aplastado) me sentía el peor de los monstros por hacerla sentir así de triste –** Que pasa mi amor, porque te pones así?** –le dije lo mas serenamente que conseguí que saliera mi voz , abrazándola muy fuerte protectoramente que pude y tratando de calmarla sin usar mi don, ya que no estaba seguro de porque había reaccionado así, el amor de mi vida o existencia como sea, después de unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos mi ángel se soltó un poco del abrazo y mirándome a los ojos

**Jasper me amas**? Me pregunto con la misma tristeza que antes a flor de piel; La pregunta me tomo igual de desprevenido que su sentimiento de tristeza, ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? La respuesta era lógica, ni siquiera tenia que pensarlo, si ella era la luz en mi camino!

**Alice, mi vida **– susurre y tome su barbilla para levantar su cara y que me mirara a los ojos nuevamente – **Claro que te amo, eres lo más importante en mi, mi razón de ser, de vivir, por ti estoy aquí y contigo iría al fin del mundo si me lo pidieras, Amor, nunca lo dudes por favor!** – termine la frase en tono de suplica, nuevamente de ella provenía un nuevo sentimiento… ¿Duda? Quizás…

**Y si me amas ¿porque me mientes? **– me preguntó, con la duda en sus ojos; ahora empezaba a entender, porque había reaccionado así…

Todas las personas veían a mi Alice como una persona extrovertida, juguetona, frívola y hasta un tanto loca, pero yo la conocía muy bien y sabia que era todo lo contrario, su dulzura , su amor, y la felicidad que le causaban cosas tan simples como, una flor, un abrazo, una sonrisa, la reconciliaban con el mundo, esa era la verdadera Alice y yo sin querer con mi pequeña mentira, le había hecho sentir que no le tenia confianza, como si eso fuera posible, no hay persona en el mundo a quien le tenga una confianza ciega como se la tenia a mi esposa y en definitiva mi único gran amor por siempre, aunque en realidad le había mentido porque me daba vergüenza decir en voz alta lo que había sentido hace un momento, ya que me parecía suficiente con que Edward lo supiera, pero por mi Alice haría lo que fuera por verla feliz, como hacia un momento antes de que le mintiera.

**¿Es por eso que estas así mi amor? **– le pregunte mirándola a los ojos, y ella con pequeños movimientos de su cabeza me lo confirmo – **Alice, estaba así de serio, porque pensaba en un sentimiento que tuve cuando te vi abrazando a Carlisle y es que… bueno amor sentí ganas de deshacerme de el, por tenerte tan cerca **– Voltee a ver a Carlisle – **Lo siento no se que me paso, nunca antes había sentido algo así de intenso, como lo que sentí en ese momento **– exclame a modo de disculpa.

**No te preocupes hijo es normal, lo que sentiste de llaman "celos" y son frecuentes cuando miras a la persona amada con otro que no eres tú **– termino de decir Carlisle en forma amable, a su vez que me dedicaba una sincera sonrisa.

**Así que el Mayor Jasper Whitlock esta celoso **– señalo Emmett en tono burlón, a lo que solo le dirigí una mirada asesina y una descarga de miedo ya que no podía perder tiempo, tenia que averiguar si Alice me creía y …

**Te creo y te perdono, discúlpame por haberte hecho sentir mal **– interrumpió mi esposa, antes de que empezara a hablar, pero yo me quería disculpar con ella, yo era quien en realidad le había hecho pasar un mal rato, apenas iba a decirle que no se preocupara y que de verdad lo sentía, cuando puso su dedo en mi boca sonriéndome **– Ya le dije Mayor Whitlock, que no tiene de que disculparse y no se preocupe, yo también lo amo mas que a nada ni a nadie de este mundo, le confieso un secreto **– me dijo en mi oído en un susurro apenas audible para mi, que la tenia a escasos centímetros –** lo amo desde la primera visión que tuve con usted **– me revelo mi esposa y sin mas motivo que el de estar cerca el uno del otro, me dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, demostrándome así que yo era para ella lo primero y mas importante en su existencia.  
Esa fue la primera vez que sentí celos, y debo admitir, que no ha sido la única, claro que he aprendido a disimular y a calmar mi instinto asesino…

Han pasado los años y seguimos con los Cullen, que ahora en realidad podemos decir que son nuestra familia, pero hay cosas que no cambian, y a decir verdad algunas me desagradan, como la de que todos me crean que soy en eslabón débil de la familia, el que esta menos comprometido con la visión que tenemos de no alimentarnos con humanos, ya que solo lo hago por Alice, que tontería mas grande, si lejos de ser el menos comprometido, soy el que mas se esfuerza por seguir esta vida, ya que si alguien tiene que perder algo aquí soy yo, ya que pueden perder Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, incluso Esme, lo único que pasaría es que se sentirían mal por ello, porque Carlisle, entendería nuestra naturaleza, por eso recibió a Edward con los brazos abiertos cuando regreso, después de haberse ido a vivir una vida normal de un vampiro durante diez años, ellos no pierden mucho, quizás nada, en cambio yo, y aunque se que Alice no me abandonaría, se perfectamente que la decepcionaría duramente ya que ella confía demasiado en mi autocontrol, tanto como Bella confiaba en el de Edward cuando era humana, y creo por gracioso que parezca que Bella es la única aparte de Alice que entiende mi situación en la familia, ya que hace algún tiempo tuve una platica con ella, ya que se encontraba muy curiosa respecto a mi

**Jasper, puedo preguntarte algo que me da mucha curiosidad **– me preguntaba Bella una tarde que nos quedamos solos, ya que ninguno tenia ganas de ir a cazar.

**Pregunta Bella hare todo lo que este en mis manos para contestarte **– le conteste sonriendo, para no intimidarla.

**Bueno me preguntaba, porque decidiste cambiar tu forma de ser, y aceptaste unirte a los Cullen ? **– me pregunto esta con un tono algo nervioso, yo sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, incluso mucho antes de que la preguntara

**Por Alice **– conteste –** "Porque ella marca la diferencia".**

**FIN.**

Hola a todas espero y le haya gustado este One- Shot es el primero que hago de Crepúsculo y bueno decidí hacerlo con mis personajes favoritos Jasper y Alice, bueno espero que sea de si agrado y que dejen muchos Rew´s.

Atte.: Setsuna Halliwell


End file.
